


A Way Out of the Labyrinth of Suffering

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Of all the things Allison thought she would find in the afterlife, love wasn't one of them.





	A Way Out of the Labyrinth of Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Looking For Alaska last night after waiting years to see one of my favorite books adapted to the screen, and am apparently still having feelings, which lead to this.

One moment Allison is looking up into Scott's eyes, watching as the tears spill down his cheeks. The next she's standing on hard packed earth. She's surrounded by trees, but not the kind she's used to seeing in Beacon Hills. There's water in front of her too, dirty and brown. 

"What is this place?" Allison whispers, more to herself than anyone else. 

She's certain she's alone. Which is why she's startled to hear someone answer her. "There are two answers for that," a female voice says. Allison turns to see a girl about her age leaning back against one of the poles next to the river as she sits, her legs dangling over the water. 

Allison knows she would be wary. She doesn't know this girl. But something has her moving towards her. She sits, mirroring the girls position. "What are they?"

The girl smiles, taking a pull from her cigarette. "Well, this place," she gestures around them, "is the smoking hole. But overall? You're dead and for some reason external forces thought you should be here like they have so many other young souls before you."

Allison blinks. "I'm…?"

"Dead. Yeah. It's usually a bit of a shock when you die young like we did."

Allison isn't surprised. She remembers the blade going in. The blood. The look of anguish on Scott's face as he held her. 

She knows she hadn't mysteriously recovered. If she had, she wouldn't be here. 

"So you're dead too?" Allison questions. 

The girl doesn't seem phased by the question. "I am. I have been for a while."

"And you're okay with that?"

She shrugs, "It gave me what I wanted."

Allison tries to think about how death could possibly give someone what they wanted. Especially someone so young. "What's that?"

The girl smiles, "A way out of the labyrinth of suffering." She puts her cigarette out and offers her hand to Allison. "I'm Alaska, by the way. Alaska Young."

"Allison Argent," Allison says, shaking her hand. She marvels at how warm her skin feels. How alive. She doesn't know how that's possible. But something tells her if anyone was going to feel more alive after death, it's Alaska. Allison wants that. "So what now?"

Alaska grins and gets to her feet. She offers her hand to Allison, who takes, allowing Alaska to help her to her feet. Alaska has a wild look in her eyes that excites Allison as much as it scares her. "Now we have some fun."

When she starts pulling Allison along through the woods, Allison goes easily. She wants to know what this mysterious young woman has in store for them. She laughs with Alaska as they rush through the trees, for once running towards something rather than away. 

Time passes differently here, Allison realizes. While there are still nights and days like before, they either don’t last long or seem to drag. All Allison knows is that she likes spending time here with Alaska. Usually they spend their time talking or reading. Allison doesn’t ask how the books are here. Just like she lets so many other things go. It doesn’t, does it? They’re both dead. If the universe wants to allow them small things like books and the cigarettes Alaska loves so much, who is she to question it?

Much later, it could be years for all Allison knows, Alaska tells her that there will be a time when she can choose to leave. To go on like so many have before her. She looks sad when she says it. Allison wonders just how many souls have passed through here. 

Alaska smiles when she asks. She brushes the hair back from Allison's cheek. Allison swears if her heart were still beating it would be racing. "So many. But none have been like you."

"How's that?" Allison asks. 

"I've always known they were temporary," Alaska says. "I've never wanted them to stay."

"But you want me to stay?"

"It's selfish," Alaska says. "I should know by now to not want selfish things."

"Alaska."

Alaska sighs, "I do. I want you to stay."

Allison moves, resting her forehead against Alaska's. She thinks of her Dad. Of Scott. Her family. So many others she left behind. How eventually they will be waiting for her. But that's a long time from now. Right now she has this. She has Alaska. She can't imagine leaving her. "I want to stay," Allison says, smiling softly. "And if I do leave, you're coming with me."

Alaska grins, "Our next great adventure."

Of all the things Allison thought she would find in the afterlife, love wasn't one of them. Then again, she hadn't known about Alaska Young. Now that she does. Now that she has her here in her arms, kissing her and making her feel ways she never thought she would again, she doesn't know how she could do anything but fall in love with her. It's just her luck that Alaska fell right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
